Harrison Rogers
by Harry-Potter-Black-Morinozuka
Summary: Steve just found out he has a son. Upon visiting the Dursleys it is found out that his son has been sold into prostitute. Now Steve, and the Avengers must help Harry in his recovery. Warning Bruce/Harry Harry is sixteen! Title may change


**Warning Abuse Sexual situations and sexual activity as well. Pairings are Tony/Pepper, Natasha/Steve, Harry/Bruce Clint/? Wizarding world will come back but as of now they have nothing to do with Harry. They just left him to rot at the Dursleys. Voldemort is gone, someone thing else will have the wizarding world involved. **

**Summary: Steve just found out he has a son. Upon visiting the Dursleys it found out that his son has been sold into prostitute. Now Steve, and the Avengers must help Harry in his recovery. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Avengers so don't sue me. Also this Story was inspired by the Author Misteeirene I also got aura blind seeing Harry idea from Misteeirene from the story titled Blind Love. I Have Misteeirene permission to use these ideas.**

**I need a beta, for grammar, spelling, sentence phrases and help with the pacing of the story so it doesn't go to slow or too fast. Please let me know if you want to Beta for me. Thank you!**

**Father? Chapter One**

Steve had no idea how to feel not twenty-four hours ago he was informed, that he had a sixteen year old son. He didn't know how to handle this. Despite SHEILD wanting him to become part of this boy's life. Steve didn't know if that was a good idea.

He didn't even know, he had a son twenty-four hours ago! SHEILD had informed him and the Avengers and then threw him and Tony on a plane to go met the kid, in order to find out about him, by way of his family.

Steve through didn't want to put out the boy's parents. Despite what SHIELD wanted or thought through, that's who the couple Lily and James Potter were, Harry's parents, not Steve. For they were the ones to watch him grow up, put him to bed, teach him, take him to school, love and care for him all these years.

Not Steve, now he would love to have a kid, but he didn't want to barge in on this boy's life. Yet at the same time he wanted to know what he look like.

Steve had begged for a picture of the boy, when he told about him. All they gave/had was a baby photo. He had brown hair, and startling green eyes, that were shaped almond. He was laughing and seemed so happy dressed in dark blue footsies. His hands were reach above asking to be pick up. His feet probably were kicking when the picture had been taken. For they were raised as well.

It happened to be the photo Steve was staring at right now. Stark kept looking back at him and rolling his eyes. Steve for once just ignores him. He didn't want to fight and argue right now, there was far much on his mind.

Steve had been given a number to call when they landed. So he could talk to the Potters. But they wouldn't be landing for another Ten hours or so, according to Tony, and his math was general right.

Steve put the small photo back into his wallet. Even if he couldn't be involved in this child's life, he would like to have something of the boy.

Also be able to see him once would be okay. This was of course what Steve told himself just in case Harry or his parents didn't want him having nothing to do with Harry.

When Steve looked up, Stark was walking down to the seats, with a cup of something to drink. When he handed it Steve, he just took it not even questioning what was in it. If it was Liquor then all the better in Steve's mind.

Tony took a seat with his own glass across from Steve, even through there were plenty other seats, Steve took a drink of his cup and could taste that it was Scott.

"Listen, Capsicle, whatever should happen know you would've made a great dad." Tony injected in a soft voice. That made Steve wonder if he even heard the man in the first place. It so unlike Tony.

An hour close to England Tony had JAVRIS make the call to the number on the paper. "Sir, the number you had me call for the Potters says they is no one there by that name and then hung up." Tony and Steve share a look. "Call them again, put it on speaker so I can hear and speak too." Tony commanded his AI. "Yes sir."

The ringing echo over the plane, then "Dursleys." The voice was that of a man. "Yes, mister Dursleys, I am looking for the parents of Harry Potter." Then came the shouting, Tony could swear he heard the man puff up even over the phone. "THERE IS NO ONE HERE BY THAT NAME! DO NOT CALL AGAIN!" CLICK!

Tony look to Steve "Well Cap looks like were just have to show up on the doorstep and find out what is going on." Tony grinned and Steve felt dread for what the playboy had planned. Soon landing came and Tony was rushing out in glee. Steve followed in terror.

This wasn't going to end well, Steve could just tell. Arrive at the Limo which took them to a hotel, which they check into and dropped their bags off in their rooms, and then ate somewhere at some nice and expensive restaurant an half an hour away from what should be the Potters'.

After listen to Stark rambling on about nothing, at least it was nothing, to Steve. He was ready to go see what was going on with Harry Potter and why the people claimed no one by that name was there. But the way they got defensive made Steve believe that they were lying, but why would they lie about something like that?

Driving around Steve tuned out Tony's rambling how boring the neighborhood was and how everything was the same. How nothing in New York was the same. Steve agreed but didn't say anything, in the hope that it would shut Tony up. It didn't.

Soon arriving at the address for the house that was on the file. Tony parked and then just sat there staring at the house with a scowl. Steve couldn't help his own scowl. He sincerely hoped he got to see Harry. Plus he was worried about the people's reaction. No one reacts that defensive unless they're hiding something.

Steve was worried on just what the Dursleys were hiding, especially since the Potters should be the ones living there. Steve just hoped Harry was alright, unharmed and safe. Taking a deep breath he turned to Stark. "Are you ready?" Stark lifted an eye brow at him. "Of course whenever you want to meet Ice Cube." Steve nearly laughed with that one. It calmed and put him in a set of mind to take charge.

Walking up to door, Tony and Steve noticed people peeking out their windows and looking over their fences to look and see what is going on. "Well we're about to meet Ice cube." Knocking Steve ignored the comment. When a women answered, she was skinny and had a long neck along with nice knock off pricey dress.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked while looking at Steve, but her eyes widen when she saw Tony Stark. "Come on in, and we're have some tea while we talk." Walking in Steve noticed how clean it was, by sweeping his eyes over the place while Tony chatted with the women. Petunia Steve thinks she called herself. It was clean, to clean nothing seemed to be out of place the pictures on the wall were straight and every nick knack was in a certain order. The house was perfect the only not perfect it were the people. The boy was huge he was probably the same age as his boy and Steve wondered if the blond fat boy was his son.

Then upon seeing the other man who was as been as a Whale, he knew the boy had to be his son. Sighing on the inside in relief until he noticed that there was no other boy in the house. He was lead with Tony into a living room where Petunia brought a nice set of China with tea.

"Dudders and Vernon we have company!" her tone was sweet but Steve heard the fakeness of it. The young boy stomp in whining. "Mom I was watching my tv show." Steve and Tony raised their eye brows at each other while the women baby the child. "I know sweetums but these gentlemen here came for a visit we must be polite."

Then the husband came in and upon seeing who was looked chided and sat down smiling and shaking the hands of the men. It was weak and Steve wondered where Harry was looking around there was no sigh he even lived her.

Turning back to them Tony brought up the topic of why they were here. "Yes, we just some information, that made us need to come down and talk to one Harry James Potter, it said he lived here. We thought this was the place of the Potters'" Tony said lightly but there a hint of steel in his voice.

The Durleys exchanged nervous looks. But the young boy was the one who spoke. "Why do you want that freak, dad said he took care of him years ago. That he's in a place that where show just what he is. Plus the Potters are dead have been for fifteen years, they died in a drunken accident." Vernon and Petunia shook their heads and looked even more scared.

But from Tony's face he knew exactly what they did. Steve felt his stomach sink. "Where is he, and how much did you sell him for?" Vernon suddenly turned purple in angry. "I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU COME IN DEMANDING THINGS FROM US! YOUR ONE OF THEM AREN'T YOU? WELL, YOUR KIND AREN'T WELCOME HERE! The man then lunged for Tony until Steve threw him over the sofa.

Holding down Vernon Steve turned to Tony who was glaring at a screeching Petunia and a Dudders who was trying to hide behind his mother unsuccessfully. "That boy was nothing but trouble he got what he deserved now leave my family alone. We done nothing wrong!"

Tony stood up and stalked in a silent threating way toward her. "Where is he and where leave? Now we can do this the easy way or I can go to the media and the police and find him." She paled at the threat of the media and shook a finger towards the cupboard under the stairs. Steve still holding a shouting Vernon looked at Tony pointedly, rushed over to it.

Steve tuned into what Vernon was saying "YOU FREAKS WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'LL SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU OWN! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND ATTACK ME! YOUR REGRET THIS YOU WILL!

Tony gasped brought Steve to look over to him. Upon looking Steve went pale. The cupboard was dirty, Steve could see a worn cot in there that had blood stains and looks like urine stains as well. The walls had splats of blood a bucket was in there. There was no pillow no blanket, it was dark and the light bulb was missing.

Steve looked at the Vernon. "Call the police Tony." He pinched Vernon neck and he went silent from passing out. Petunia started yelling. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND!?" Steve glared at women, how could she allow something like this to happen to a boy? "I did a whole lot less then he deserved."

Walking over Steve could smell the stink. It smelled years old. Tony found a paper by the cot and pick it up. "They sold him for 4,000 dollars. It has an address on, I'm calling Fury for back up." Tony voice was emotionless and it frighten Steve on what could have happened to the boy. Looking at the paper and date it seemed his boy had been gone for four years and no one even noticed or reported him missing.

How could someone just leave a child to suffer and tell no one? Steve didn't understand, how this neighborhood, which was full of people who, were so nosy that it is impossible that they never, saw the abuse Harry suffered. Sighing Steve looked at Tony. Who was taking pictures of the cupboard which his phone.

An half an hour later they were on their way to the address on the paper wondering where it would take them. Leaving behind other agents to arrest and take care of the Dursleys. Steve wanted to help Harry more than anything. Besides no matter who handled the Dursleys they were going away to prison no matter.

**Thanks for reading I hope you like it! Let me know just no flames please. **


End file.
